Citrine
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Sequel to Emeralds. AU. AH. It's Clary's senior year at Idris Academy; between the everyday pressures of senior year and her rising popularity, will her friendships and her relationship with Jace be able to survive or will everything come crashing down around her in a blazing, torn up mess? Read to find out!


**A/N: Well... I'm finally starting my 2017 New Year's Resolution of continuing my writing... in 2018... I'm so sorry it took me so long but my mental health had to come first – 2017 ended up being a rough year. I'm bouncing back though and I'm ready to jump right back into things, so here it is: the sequel to Emeralds! Welcome back to those who have read my previous stories and hello to all the newcomers! Enjoy, angels!**

Chapter 1 – Clary POV

I was only two weeks into my senior year and I could already feel the pressure weighing me down. There was so much to do this year – exams would eventually come around, I'd have to start applying to colleges and I was still reeling from the fact a piece of my artwork hung in a local art gallery.

I gathered up my books as the bell rang and made my way out into the hall, heading straight for the cafeteria. I'd woken up late and skipped breakfast so I was starving.

As I walked through the doors a felt an arm rest across my shoulders and looked up to find Simon walking beside me. He'd applied to Idris Academy at the end of last semester and been accepted into the music program.

"How are you holding up Fray, senior year stress getting to you yet?" Simon chuckled, removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Don't get me started... I've already got an art project I've got to work on and I've got no idea how I'm going to do it yet and to make things worse I've got an English assignment and I've been paired with Kaelie and I can't switch partners," I complained.

"Kaelie... she's Jace's ex right?"

"Yeah... and for the majority of last semester all she did was try to break Jace and I up... and it may have worked for a short time... but I can't stand her. She acts so... self-entitled..." I trailed off, picking up an apple and a few other things for lunch.

"The best way to deal with people like that is to ignore them," Simon said. "So, is your mom coming to the parent-teacher thing tonight?"

"Yep... she's overly enthusiastic about it..." I replied, placing my tray on a nearby table and sitting down.

"Believe me, I know the feeling. You should've seen my mom when she found out I got accepted here... She pulled the page out of my hand and called Rebecca and they spent about an hour on the phone talking about how happy and proud they were..." Simon said. "I'm ready to hide from her when she turns up here."

"So we need to add hide from embarrassing mothers to our senior year checklist then?" I asked, laughing slightly as I took a bite from my apple.

"Do you mind if I join you on that?" Maia asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Not so much hiding from embarrassing family... just hiding from family in general."

"I was kinda joking, but if you want we could order pizza and watch some movies in the dorm?" I said. "We'll hang around until people start arriving then take off... after all tonight isn't about us... it's just the teachers explaining all of our classes to our parents."

"I like the sound of that." Maia said, picking at a muffin on her tray.

I watched her, curious, but didn't say anything. Maia wasn't one to open up when asked about her personal life. If she wanted to share something, she would when she was ready.

 _ **-o-O-o-**_

The sky had started to take on an orange glow as the sun set behind the skyscrapers and parents had started to walk through the doors, greeted by teachers and their children.

I was sitting on the grass in front of the school with Maia, waiting for our pizza to arrive. "So what movie do you want to watch once the pizza gets here?" I asked, turning to look at Maia. She was staring at the gate, her gaze flickering as cars pulled up and people started coming inside. "Maia?"

"Huh? Oh, as long as it's not some sappy romance movie I'll be good..." Maia responded. "I uh... I'm going to go back up to the room and wait up there... I'll see you soon..." she continued, standing up and taking a few steps back towards the school building before turning and walking quickly inside.

I stared after Maia for a moment before turning back around and plucking grass from the ground as I watched the gates.

I watched a few more people arrive before I finally saw the pizza delivery car. Standing up, I pulled the cash out of my pocket and walked over to collect the pizza before heading back inside.

 **A/N: I know it's short and not full of much but I had to get something out to you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter – the next one will be up soon! Reviews are appreciated xx**


End file.
